villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Vice
Black Vice is a Burst Linker and is the Vice-President of the mysterious group, the Acceleration Research Society. He is also one of the Originators, the first generation burst linkers. History In 2046, Dusk Taker called on Black Vice to assist him in his Sudden Death match with Cyan Pile and Silver Crow. Through use of his deceleration ability, Vice simply had to wait until his associate's opponents arrived in the Unlimited Field. He proceeded to trap Crow with his Static Pressure, rendering him unable to move or talk. Ultimately, Crow broke free of Vice's grip, which impressed him. But before Taker could deliver the final blow to Cyan Pile, the timely intervention of Black Lotus saved him from losing Brain Burst. She then acknowledged Vice, demanding to know who he is. Vice introduced himself as vice-president of the Acceleration Research Society. Lotus asked if he knew Sulfur Pot, to which he confirmed, identifying his Mystical Reins, which Lotus acquired and used to tame a high-level Enemy to enable her duel avatar to travel from Okinawa. Lotus then declared that she has another reason to destroy him. Vice reacted by releasing a boxed trap around her, only for Lotus to quickly slice her way free. She then unleashed her Vorpal Strike attack, which Vice barely held at bay with Layered Armor. Preoccupied, Vice could do nothing but watch as Silver Crow took on Dusk Taker. The battle ended when Lime Bell used her time-turning healing ability to restore Crow's wings, which were stolen by Taker, enabling Crow to defeat him. His duel avatar reduced to nothing but his left arm tentacles and upper torso, Taker vowed to leak the Nega Nebulous' identities and called to Vice to save him. Vice said he could do nothing, given the current situation. Taker demanded that he do something, threatening to reveal everything about the Research Group and the Brain Implant Chip they use to hide from matching lists. However, Vice revealed that the BIC will dissolve into the cerebrospinal fluid once it senses Brain Burst uninstalling. Vice then retreated, assuring the Black Legion that he has no further quarrel with them, nor knows their real identities, especially to avoid fighting the Black King again. Lotus refused to let him escape, letting out a slash that took off a piece of Vice as he retreated into the shadows. Avatar Black Vice The body of Black Vice is a set of flat black panels that float individually. The panels usually form a structure that is similar to a humanoid shape. Whenever he uses his ability, the area where his arms were is replaced by a glowing purple sphere. Abilities Black Vice has the ability to manipulate any panels nearby as long as they are in some form of darkness. Vice also has the ability to warp into any nearby area that has a shadow. Black Vice can manipulate the panels he controls, so that they increase in mass and density, allowing him to turn any panel he controls into any desired shape and form. Black Vice also has an ability that allows him to decelerate the acceleration when one dives into the Unlimited Neutral Field. This allows him to experience the normal flow of time without having to experience waiting for months. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Right-Hand Category:Male Category:Book Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Evil Creation